kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Hades Aidoneus/Anime
Episode 1 Hades is the first person Yui meets after being brought to the academy. He comments how sad that she has been caught up in 'his' cruel game. Yui thinks he is beautiful but when she tried to ask him if he knew where this place was he tells her not to come near him, saying that it will bring her misery. Yui is puzzled by what Hades said and he walks away. Episode 2 Hades is present along with Yui and the other gods as Zeus explains why he has brought them to the academy. Later in the dorm, he is seen with Apollon and Dionysus, agreeing with Dionysus that studying humans seems like too much work. Hades does not attend the entrance ceremony, telling Yui to stay away when she finds him. Episode 3 Hades joins Yui and the gods for the seaside school and trails behind them as they make their way to the seaside in order to not ruin it with his misery. He defends Apollon when Loki comments that Apollon may only be pretending to be their friend, while working to ensure Zeus's plan goes well. Episode 4 Yui notices Hades sitting alone at the side of the classroom and asks if there is any club he is interested in. Hades replies that he is interested in the astronomy club but will not be joining a club. He only answered because Yui asked but he does not intend to participate in group activities. Hades saves Yui after she falls into a swollen river. Later in the episode Hades eats strawberry daifuku that Yui had brought and reveals to her his curse, once again telling Yui to stay away from him. Hades goes stargazing with Yui, Apollon, Dionysus, Balder and Tsukito tagging along. It begins to rain as he is setting up his telescope but the other gods simply changed into their swimsuits and continued to play. Yui tells Hades that even though approaching him brings them misfortune, the misfortune may not be misfortune after all. If they wallow in the misfortune then nothing will change. Hades replies that until now, he has seen nothing but misfortune, but no matter what misfortune comes, there are still those who care for him. If that is not happiness, he does not know what is and he thanks her. The rain stops and Hades says as ruler of the underworld, he learned the joy of looking up at the beautiful heavens from the dark underworld and saw those glimmers of hope. Had he lived in the heavens perhaps he would not have known this joy. He tells Yui she is right and he cannot wallow in his misfortune. Episode 5 Hades joins the other gods in speaking up for Takeru when Yui goes to confront Zeus. Episode 6 Hades gets an electric shock after Yui falls on him due to the lover’s rings. He joins the other gods in observing Tsukito and Yui in secret and is also present for the moon viewing. Episode 7 Hades is hit in the face with a snowball as Takeru and Loki play in the snow. He is present as Apollon gives the opening speech for the winter market. Episode 8 Hades runs a stall at the winter market along with Dionysus and Apollon and afterwards releases sky lanterns together with Yui and the other gods. Episode 9 Hades and Dionysus note that Apollon is acting out of sorts and they tell Yui about Cassandra. Hades comments that despite her death, she never came to the underworld. Due to her attachments to this world, she still wanders this world as a ghost. He warns Yui to be careful. Hades and Dionysus chase after Apollon when he leaves his room at night and watches as Cassandra, now possessing Yui's body, speaks with Apollon. Afterwards Hades comments that sometimes, the dead bear grudges against the living and cause them harm, but sometimes, the love the living and watch over them. Episode 10 Hades is cast as the King for the Cinderella play. During the chaos caused by Anubis Hades is knocked down by a bottle of grape juice. Episode 11 Hades is shown to be concerned about Balder and visits Balder in the infirmary. Episode 12 Hades tells Zeus to help the panicked students but Zeus replies that they are jus t spirits to begin with. His shackle breaks after he and Dionysus shield some students from debris. After this Hades transforms into god form and go off to help Balder. He helps Apollon and Yui reach Balder and afterwards combines his powers together with the other gods to send Yui back to her own world. In the final scene he greets Yui together with the other gods. Category:Anime Story